FOR FIFTEEN DAYS
by just.follow.your.heart
Summary: Maybe it's true after all.


**For Fifteen Days**

By just . follow . your . heart

Written: 02/26/2012

"If you set the picture of the person you like as your cellphone wallpaper and you managed to keep that for fifteen days without other people seeing and knowing about it, that person will be yours."

"Shut up, Koko. That's not true," Sumire said while looking at her nails while Koko was sitting on her desk. "And go back to your seat."

I continued walking and sat on my chair beside the window. I can still hear Koko saying something like, "It's what the campus people's been talking about!" as he made his way toward his seat beside Natsume.

Natsume Hyuuga. One of the most popular guys in school. I have this crush on him since we were freshmen and I admit, English is my favorite subject—atleast on this semester since this is the only subject I have with him this sem.

I took out my book and pretend to read, but the truth is that I am looking at Natsume from time to time.

He was just sitting there, listening to the music coming from his earphones when Koko pulled the other one and continued blabbing about the wallpaper thingy.

If I try what Koko's talking about, maybe it'll work. I have nothing to lose, right? And the truth is, I have several photos of Natsume on my phone. Stolen shots which I got from my bestfriend Hotaru. Not for free, though. Well, you know Hotaru. Too bad she's not on this class.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and went to Gallery.

Seconds after, Natsume's picture became my wallpaper.

* * *

><p>It's the fourteenth day today. If I survive today and tomorrow without anyone seeing my wallpaper, Natsume's gonna be mine.<p>

Okay. That sounded stalker-ish.

Just pretend I didn't think that.

"Hey Mikan. Let's all go to the mall before going home. It's still early."

I smiled at Nonoko and Anna. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Anna was talking animatedly, saying something about her newly discovered cookie recipe while we were walking towards the gate. I suddenly remembered that my Mom asked me to buy some things for her. And being the 'forgetful' person she said that I am, I took a picture of the list with my phone since I may lose the list itself.<p>

I put my hand inside my pocket to look for my phone but I felt nothing but the soft fabric of my handkerchief.

I stopped walking and sat on the nearby bench.

"Mikan, what's wrong?"

I was busy looking for my phone inside my bag. Anna and Nonoko both stopped walking and stood beside me, worried.

I can feel my heart beating fast. What if I lost my phone?

My Mom will get mad at me. I got that phone from her last Christmas.

And what if someone picked it up and saw my wallpaper?

God. All my efforts of hiding my phone will be put to waste.

"I think I left my phone in the classroom. You guys go ahead, I'll follow after I get my phone."

I stood up and smiled at them. They seemed hesitant at first, but they agreed after I promised them that I'll follow them as soon as I get my phone.

I ran as fast as I can towards the classroom where we had our last subject for the day.

_Please. Please. Please. I hope my phone's there._

As I turned around the corner, I bumped into someone that I was sent to the ground.

"Ouch."

I rubbed my nose, while still sitting in the ground, checking if there's blood.

Thank God there's none.

"You okay?"

I looked up and I felt my heart beating louder than it was a moment ago. Standing in front of me is Natsume. He has his hand stretch out to me.

He helped me stand up, and I can feel my face getting hot. This is the first time I touched him.

"I—-uh. T-Thanks."

I can't even looked at him in the eye. I was looking at my shoes like it was the most interesting thing to look at.

"Your phone. You left it at the classroom."

I looked at his hand and there it was, my phone.

God. This is embarrassing. He didn't saw my wallpaper, did he? Oh my gosh. Please do tell me he didn't!

I can feel my face turn redder than ever as I looked at his face.

"Did you— I mean. Did you saw my—"

"Wallpaper? Yeah." He answered nonchalantly.

I covered my hands with my face. I wish the ground will open up and eat me RIGHT NOW.

"How long has it been your wallpaper?"

I put down my hands and looked at my shoes again. I think I'm beginning to have this hobby of looking at my shoes.

"I-It's the f-fourteenth day today."

_Stop stuttering, Mikan!_

He fished out his phone from his pocket and just stared at him as he pressed a button and the phone screen's light came on.

He put the phone in front of me and I looked at the screen.

Oh. My. God.

It was a photo of me, sleeping on my chair.

A smile spread across his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's the sixteenth day today."


End file.
